spirits in younge justice
by The medical ninja
Summary: A normal person from are world dies and end up in young justice the world full of hero and villains.


Dying is a weird feeling you know on moment you're just walking to school then you got shot. Guess I should had pay more attention to my surroundings. I wasn't afraid of dying that much and now I'm here in a void of darkness. I tried to move but I couldn't like if their something holding me back the funny thing is I couldn't feel anything my hands, fingers, my foot nothing I guess this is how it is in the after life. After a while I was starting to see a little of light which turn bigger every second my vision was starting to come together, shapes, colors, and textures were being formed.

'Ugh… I can finally see for a minute I thought I would be blind forever' I thought as I rubbed my eyes and looking around I realized that I don't know where I am looking around I could tell I was in a forest.

I Bink, slowly, trying to get my bearings. I could hear some sounds from a city, it might take a long walk away.

I slowly got up and rubbed my head, reaching to crack my back my hand stop at a feeling of a key at my belt

Make that a lot of keys

Feeling the finger size objects, my fingers traced a line carved along the surface, with a designed on the top of the key. Curious, I pulled it off from where I could feel it was attached to my belt, then lifted it up for inspection.

If I was one of those cartoons my jaw would have been on the floor. A golden key with an Aquarius designed on top of it.

I slowly, placed the key on the ground. Then I reached for my belt. Five, nine, plus the one I'd already pulled. Fifteen key, ten golden and five silver key

Celestial Spirit keys

"Oh crap…" I shook my head. "What the hell is this!?" I look around this is just a dream. Right? I'm Just sleeping and any minute I will wake up or I got kidnapped and this person had a real poor sense of humor. Hell, this was just crazy.

Wait if I have these keys then I have magic.

I look at the key as I reach to pick them up, a bit calmer. I was being messed with. These key had to be fake.

I held back the disappointment at the thought.

With a steady breath, I looked out into the distance, where I could see a city. I rubbed my face a little taking a bit of timing calming down

"Okay...let get the hell out of this forest." I nodded, taking my first steps forward as I begin to put the keys back on my belt.I adjusted my shirt and ignoring the fact I did not recognize the clothes I was wearing.

Let's hope I can make it before dark

**YJ**

I stopped, far back from the sign in the distance. Others were walking on the sidewalk, and simply drifted around me. I was standing there for a while. Just...looking.

The sighs words were simple. Nothing complex.

**Welcome to Metropolis!**

Underneath that with a picture of a man in blue tights and red cape were more words.

**Home of Superman!**

"Is that guy in those superhero comic?" For a moment, I just stay quiet then I realized my situation once more. "Dammit I'm in a self insert!"

I begin to walk as fast as I can. Immediately felt like rationalizing. Taking a deep breath and trying to calm down and think this through. I'm in the dc universe with I have no knowledge of this is just a great day.

I steeled myself, then walked deep into the city.

Didn't take long. Even though it was a big city, Metropolis was actually pretty clear on the sidewalks. Maybe it was early or something. It was actually a nice place.I was Impressive for a huge city.

As I continue you to walk but as soon as I saw a store I looked at the window I was still fourteen average height. I still have my swimmer body with black skin with long white hair

I have a black no sleeve shirt and jeans

I looked like me. I took comfort in that. Maybe I wasn't some gorgeous supermodel, but I had my body.

Celestial spirits are a powerhouse only is the user is strong enough to summon more than one. And I have fifteen of them

"I really have to make a contract with these spirits somewhere private." I said looking at the building,'Long term goal get batmen autograph.'

That of course, is when a nearby ringing,loud as heck and echoing in the air, turned on. I jumped with everyone else in the area, spinning to try and see what the problem was. Then I saw people running. And heard gunshots, a sound I never wanted to hear

"Oh no. Don't tell me." In complete opposition to my natural instinct, I ran towards the alarms, the keys bouncing as I did.

I found the commotion easily. A bank, a big one with marble columns and floors. People were running away, clearly terrified

"You have to be kidding!" I said "In Superman's hometown! Who is that dumb to do this?"

"You got that right brat" A hot dog vendor said nearby, idly adjusting his wares. "Granted the big man apparently has something going on in fiji. I doubt it will be enough for these guys to get away, but as it is."

I stared at the old man, in annoyance and curiously. He smiled.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Here," He put a hot dog on a bun and drizzled some ketchup on it, handing it to me. "Just sit back and enjoy the show kid. It's on the house."

I stared at the hot dog, Idly wondering if it was kosher. Behind me, another gunshot sounded. Whoever dropped me here is an asshole. This ain't necessary. I don't what you give me I'm a lazy person who hate walking and running. I'm not the person for this shit.

But here I was, turning towards the bank and walking towards it, shoving the hot dog into my mouth as I went.

"H-Hey, kid! Come back, where are you going!?" The hot dog vendor yelled.

"To do something stupid!" I yelled back. As I did, I grabbed two of the keys on my belt as I feel an unfamiliar feeling in my body but quickly ignore it as gunshot went off.

Letting my instincts take control I kicked the door, as the door slammed open, I could feel a rush of energy and focusing on the keys as the gunmen spun, aiming at me as the two keys starting glowing.

Suddenly a magic circle appear as two being came out of it one look like a Minotaur and the other was just a person with a scorpion tail.

As the bullet bounced off them with little effect, I found myself, for the first time since waking up, feeling pretty gosh-darned good about life.

**YJ**

"What the hell are those things?" One of the gunmen said, shocked.

I was a bit shocked myself, but I focused on the figures. The first one I focused on was the Minotaur one

Taurus. The Golden Bull, known for his physical prowess and he easily one of the most physically powerful celestial spirits very tall with a giant battle axe with a face full of determination.

The other spirits was just as familiar Scorpio the Scorpion with red in one half of his hair and white in the other half. Scorpio use sand magic as his primary means of combat with the help of his stinger.

By the way, I did not see all these details in the seconds of time after they appeared. I didn't even how I summon them.

Mt thought process actually went, 'Oh cool, I'm a celestial mage!' Followed by, 'This can only end in pain.' Finally, 'Guns shooting!'

The last thought coincided with me ducking behind Taurus, trying to hold my shirt as the echoing boom of gunshots filled my ears, people screaming in the background. As the sounds combined, I prayed silently.

Then the bullets stopped. I peeked, eyes widening at the sight before me. They were reloading their guns.

I looked at Taurus. The minotaur looked back at me, then grinned. A very impish grin at that.

Not a scratch

I looked at Scorpio, who simply smile, watching the gunmen, a few scratches on his tail but nothing else.

"Oh heck yeah!" I snapped a hand out. "Scorpio get the one on the left." As soon as that left my mouth Scorpio was all ready to fight "Ooh let's do this" He said as he fire a huge torrent of sand into the gunman sending him flying into the glass panel.

"Taurus take him out"

With a battle cry Taurus rushed forward, faster than anyone would have expected, and slammed his huge battle axe into the man who tried to run before he went flying with the sound of bones breaking.

The other two gunmen had reloaded, and seeing that their shot didn't work on my celestial spirit, focused on the squishy human controlling them. I ducked behind Scorpio listening as the men backed off while trying to get a shot at me

' is bad' I thought

"Scorpio, Taurus take care of them!"

The pair smirked as Scorpio fire a sand wave sending the gunman to one of the marble columns knocking him out

Taurus was more violent. He charging straight into the gunmen and picked him up and slam him straight into the floor shattering the marble floor

"So cool,I didn't think they were this powerful" I found myself musing.

"Don't move!" The three of use turned in unison. The final gunmen stared at us with frantic eyes through his ski mask, holding a terrified woman to him with an arm around her neck and a gun to her head. He spat out sand from his mouth, from the sand attack. "Don't you move! I'll blow her head off!"

"Okay man, I got it. Just stay cool!" I cried out, holding my hands out as I tried to keep my cool as best as I could.

I mean it asshole! I 'll kill the bitch!" He presses the gun to the blondes temple, blinking rapidly as he did.

"Like I said man, I got it. Just stay cool." I looked at the woman, who was wearing a pair of jeans and a Flash t-shirt. "You'll be okay. Just take a breath."

She nodded frantically, tears pouring from her eyes.

Seeing my give up, the gunman grinned. "Okay. Just do what I say man. You… you need too…" His blinking sped up further. He shook his head in confusion.

"Hey, you alright man?" I tried to hide a grin. Then I leaped behind Taurus when he pointed his gun at me.

"Shut up! I'm fine! Just… tired."

He fell, the leftover sand fading away as they suck of his energy. I ran over, checking his pulse as the blonde woman fell to the ground in tears. Alive.

I checked the woman next, who was in a daze, then spoke to the shell-shocked hostages. "Get outside, and stay together! GO!"

They didn't need to be told twice. One man a security guard with a bullet in his arm, took the blonde from me with a respectful nod, then leaned her against them as they left. I went outside next, followed by the Celestial spirits. I stared out at the crowd outside, who stared at me in shock.

Then I turned to Taurus and Scorpio who looked at me with confused eyes. "We'll talk later. But I want to be out of here soon. Come on."

Moving on instinct, I put them back into the Celestial spirit world and reaching to my belt. I blinked, then pulled out a... a flute

"Let see what you can do?" I ignored the reporters coming towards me, especially the black haired woman with purple eyes who was followed by a redhead kid. Instead, I blew into it.

A trilling sound filled the air. The crowd stopped, confused by my actions. Then the sound repeated. This time, from the distance. I stepped back, waiting with one eye closed as I tried to prepare for what was coming.

A white object flew towards me at extreme speed. I leaped letting it fly beneath me, then landing on it's back. It let out a delightful sound as it looped around, then took off in a burst of speed.

A giant moth and when I say a giant moth I mean giant it was most the size of a car and it look like old mothra but just smaller then something glowed from my belt I took it out, blinking at the object it was a key with a moth design on it.

The giant moth under me trilled in sheer joy as the key glowed fiercely, then we were surrounded in light and color. When it disappeared, the moth look like the new mothra. he r wing glowed brightly as she took off like a bullet, and I was left to hang on as I screamed in excitement riding on mothra.

This is my first day here and it was the best let hope this day keeps getting better.


End file.
